durisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forest City of Aravne
The Forest City of Aravne Written by Aretan Text The following I snagged from Tirin's Newbie Betterment page. Adjusted to note the original map creator. '''Purple rooms '''are high leveled exp for groups in their 40's. The Troll gladiators are aggressive as are the weretors. The Blue rooms are 30's experience. This map was origonally created by Jiro Drevarr but it wasn't complete so i added a few things he missed. This map can be used do do the epics, the quest or just experience. 1. Witch (Cleric/Psi low 40's) has a candle made of melted human flesh (20 hp 2 ss held). 2. Search and go down. LEader (Warrior 51) has 1 hit armband 3. Inn, can rent here. 4. Marooned, has a weapon which is worth hps. Mob is a cleric. Type list to see what uniques are still in the game. 5. Enter wall 6. Alpha Female is level 56 warrior. She usually has a few weretors with her. It is possible to hit lure and immo lure some of them. Unless your group is really amazing, you shouldn't charge this room. Search corpse for head for final quest. The corpse should also have a ring of the weretor which is about 3 dam and str. 7. Similar as the Alpha Female room. Another ring is here as well as a head. 8. No Magic Room 9. Target Guardians, not Sun. These are Githyanki Anti-paladin mobs. They have a haste potion and the key the room to the west. 10.Target Solos, the guardians will not assist him unless if you attack them. Solos has the sun halo which is 20 hps 2 hit and the fist sized chunk of sun (35 hp and wis). 11. No magic room with a Troll level 56 warrior and Ogre level 56 warrior. This room is kind of tricky. You can have your warriors do runs on it but that can take awhile and these mobs hurt. Another method is to use psi necro mobs to nuke them to death. They do not hit lure and since it is no magic you cannot immo lure them out. One method that works well is to make an elemental, sent it east, and magic missile it. If you get the kill, it will cause the mobs to come out and attack you but becareful, they hurt a lot. Once you kill them you get 2/2 arm wear, 2/2 leg wear 5d5 5/5 1handed sword and a 2 handed sword. You need to search out both corpses to get their heads for final quest. 12. Need to clear these guards to get the key. Can immo lure them off. 13. These rooms are no scan, no farsee. A large number of aggressive guards wander and if they hear battle they will come running. It is very easy to end up with too many and getting crushed. I stand at room 12 and have 2 elementals fight. If a guard is north he will come running, you then close the gate and fight him. Continue and repeat till it seems cleared. 14. Immo lure out Cacazar first, then devil, then rush king. Here is the epic stone. 15. There is a lot of aggro zombie warriors. Farsee into room 15 and range lure them. Once it is cleared you can move on. 16. Kill the mob in this room it has the key to the door that is w w n.